69
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: El apellido Kuchiki pesaba mucho en Rukia, quien solo busca a alguien quien la quierapor lo que es una sencilla chica de Inuzuri en el distriro 78 del Rukongai. ¿podra su nuevo tutor ser esa persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Studios Pierrot

Soy amante de la pareja Rukia/Ichigo pero soy una fanática incurable de Hisagi así que decidí darle una oportunidad a la historia.

* * *

Kuchiki, el peso de ese apellido de pronto me golpeo tajantemente, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica del Inuzuri ahora se le considerara de la realeza?

Renji tampoco me ayudo mucho que digamos necesitaba que alguien me hiciera sentir bien con la decisión que había tomado, pero lejos de eso mi mejor amigo hizo lo impensable la adopción lo alejo de mi, después de enfrentar la crudeza de la vida en el distrito 78 del Rukongai y de prácticamente confiar el uno en el otro ciegamente se aleja cuando más lo necesito.

Y para colmo tengo que lidiar con la súbita promoción de la academia shinigami ¿qué acaso no tengo suficiente? Mi título nobiliario provocó mi graduación antes de tiempo, nada mal para los de la segunda clase pero inevitablemente siento que me han dejado atrás. Si ser de la nobleza tiene sus beneficios pero quiero que todo mundo sepa que estoy en el GOTTEI 13 por mi trabajo y habilidades y no por que el capitán del sexto escuadrón acabe de adoptarme como miembro de su clan.

Rukia caminaba molesta por los pasillos del Sereitei golpeando sin querer al séptimo asiento del noveno escuadrón Hisagi Shuuhei.

Mil disculpas.

Shuuhei miro hacia abajo a la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que tenía frente a él. Lamento bueno yo…

Hisagi rasco su cabeza tratando lo más que podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba bajo las influencias del alcohol una vez más gracias a su amiga Rangiku Matsumoto.

Olvídalo también debo fijarme donde camino. Podrías perdonarme…. Hay ya se me olvido tu nombre

Es que ni siquiera lo he mencionado

Ah hum cierto… Perdona mis modales ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kuchiki Rukia…

Rukia Kuchiki…Kuchiki como del clan Kuchiki.

Acaso eso no es obvio

Lo siento Kuchiki-donno

La sola anexión del donno a su nuevo apellido hacía que Rukia se sintiera un poco más desconcertada con la idea de que de ahora en adelante ciertos shinigamis agregarían el sufijo de donno a su nombre.

Si bueno no hay problema ambos tenemos que ver lo obvio Ja Ne.

Hisagi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica quien desapareció al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Rangiku Matsumoto comenzaba a reírse de Hisagi.

Vaya vaya tres minutos sin mí y te metes en problemas solo.

Aunque no estés el problema tú lo causaste. No debía beber en exceso.

Tranquilo no es como si Rukia-chan nos hubiera descubierto desnudos y ebrios a la mitad de su camino a casa.

Hisagi bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, nunca entendía a Matsumoto y usualmente el termino salir a divertirse con ella implicaba beber en exceso y terminar de una manera un poco inusual.

¿Qué acaso no tienes algún papeleo pendiente o alguien más a quien molestar?

Ahora que lo mencionas hace demasiado calor y esta chica necesita refrescar su pequeño valle que está demasiado sudoroso. Rangiku estiraba un poco la hakama de su uniforme dejando casi nada a la imaginación.

Te veo después Hisagi-kun.

La chica desapareció con un shunpo y Hisagi continuo su camino.

* * *

No podría pensar en alguien mejor

La fría voz de Byakuya Kuchiki platicaba con Jushiro Ukitake taichou del decimo tercer escuadrón y el jefe directo de Rukia.

Entiendo tu postura Kuchiki taichou pero ¿no crees que en mi escuadrón hay suficientes personas como para apoyar a tu imouto?

Tengo entendido que Hisagi-kun fue el mejor de su clase y siendo aún uno de los 10 asientos de su escuadrón no quisiera causar más problemas Ukitake al ver que Shiba o cualquiera de tus subordinados tengan algún problema con miembros del clan Kuchiki y que decir jamás permitiría que un miembro del clan se interpusiera ante los deberes de algún oficial de alto rango.

No argumentare contigo Byakuya pero ¿no crees que Rukia se sentiría mejor si alguien de mi gottei la entrenara?

Esta decidió y quiero que Rukia se prepare lo mejor posible aun tiene 3 meses antes de presentarse como nuevo miembro de tu escuadrón.

Byakuya hizo un shunpo y dejo a Ukitake cerca de el territorio del decimo tercer escuadrón.

Una mariposa infernal se posaba justo delante de Hisagi Shuuhei.

¿Kuchiki taichou?

Hisagi se levanto y se dirigió a las oficinas del escuadrón número seis.

Shuuhei entraba un tanto nervioso, Byakuya Kuchiki tenía fama de ser uno de los más tradicionalistas taichous en la historia del Soul Society.

Hisagi Shuuhei reportándose.

Byakuya estaba sumergido en su papeleo, ni siquiera se digno en mirar al joven shinigami que tenía enfrente.

Byakuya iba de un papel a otro.

Tengo entendido que fuiste el mejor de tu generación en la academia shinigami.

Hai Hisagi afirmaba con la cabeza

Y que antes de graduarte ya realizabas misiones para el gottei 13 eso incluyó salvar las vidas de un grupo de estudiantes en una práctica en el mundo real.

Hisagi volvió a afirmar la información de Byakuya.

Hisagi-kun tengo una misión que asignarte.

Los ojos de Shuuhei se abrieron pensaba que probablemente le ofrecerían una mejor posición en el sexto escuadrón de la que gozaba en el noveno.

Quiero que seas el tutor de mi hermana menor.

La asignación tomo por sorpresa a Hisagi bastante tenía con ser un instructor de combate y kidoh en la academia shinigami y ahora le sumaba el trabajo de ser el tutor de una niña malcriada de la realeza, que de seguro creía que todo lo hacía correctamente perfecto gracias a que nació en una cuna de oro.

Si haces bien tu trabajo te tendré en muy alta estima como lo dicta la reputación que te precede.

Shuuhei volvió a asentir dejando escapar un ligero mmh que lo acompañaba.

Tú alumna te espera a partir de hoy en el patio central de la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Hisagi caminaba lentamente por las calles del sereitei, llegando hasta la entrada principal de la mansión Kuchiki, ya estaba acostumbrado a los contrastes entre las personas establecidas en el Sereitei y las que vivirán en los distritos del Rukongai, pero esto en extremo era irreal.

La mansión estaba adornada por un bello jardín con árboles de sakura, bonsáis e incluso un pequeño lago artificial con un puente adornado con pagodas en el cual varios kois tranquilizaban a quienes paseaban por el jardín, ubicada más al extremo en donde el corredor llevaba a las habitaciones privadas una pequeña fuente de bambú marcaba el paso del agua.

Tú debes ser mi tutor.

El joven shinigami volteó para observar a una pequeña vestida con la yukata roja y blanca tradicional de la academia shinigami.

¿A qué clase perteneces?

A la de los graduados. Sabías que es muy grosero de tu parte conocer mi nombre y que yo no conozca el tuyo.

En ese momento Hisagi se dio cuenta que la pequeña chica frente a él era Kuchiki Rukia.

Gomen Nasai Kuchiki-donno mi nombre es Hisagi Shuuhei yorushiku onegaishimasu.

Rukia camino hasta el centro del jardín tiro sus cosas y se sentó en el césped.

Hisagi la siguió y se coloco frente a ella.

Gomen nasai Kuchiki-donno pero tenemos que comenzar su entrenamiento.

Rukia farfullo algo acerca del entrenamiento.

Kuchiki-donno y gomen nasai es lo único que sabes decir Hisagi-san.

Lo siento Kuchiki-donno es que…

Ves es lo único que sale de tu boca… Para comenzar por qué no empiezas por llamarme simplemente Rukia o Kuchiki sin el donno y más porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en los próximos tres meses no me gustaría que mi Nii-sama se molestara por pequeñeces.

Hisagi afirmo.

Vamos Kuchiki es momento de que comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Rukia se levanto en el acto y tomo el bokken que le ofrecía Hisagi.

Acertaste en mi debilidad

Abarai-kun me comentó que te faltaba práctica con el kendo y un poco de confianza en ti misma en ese aspecto así que reforzaremos esa área.

Arigatou Hisagi-san

Doita shimaste pero es extraño que alguien del clan Kuchiki me dé las gracias.

Es porque no pertenezco totalmente al clan Kuchiki. Viví en Inuzuri junto con Renji.

Rukia no sabía por qué su nuevo tutor le inspiraba confianza. Definitivamente Rukia quería que en su vida alguien la quisiera simplemente por el hecho de ser Rukia y no una Kuchiki ahora más que nunca.


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Studios Pierrot.

* * *

Men Hisagi marcaba el punto con el shinai.

Rukia respiraba pesadamente y volvía a retomar la posición inicial.

Ichi Hisagi contaba

Rukia se acercaba a él con los pasos rápidos Hisagi leyó lo que la chica intentaba hacer y con un golpe corto marco un kote.

Ni le remarcaba Hisagi.

Uno más Rukia y perderás este encuentro. Debes concentrarte dejar que tus instintos guíen el shinai.

Rukia y Shuuhei regresaron a la posición inicial, la shinigami inhalo y entrecerró los ojos para poder obtener un poco de concentración.

Hisagi ataco directo a Rukia con un men, Kuchiki bloqueo el ataque moviendo hacia arriba el shinai para después en un rápido giro de sus muñecas lograr un Dou.

Sugee Kuchiki-donno, no me esperaba ese contraataque.

Rukia sonreía debajo de su men pero Hisagi no podía verla.

Arigatou Hisagi-san y eso me hace decirte Ichi.

Una vez más los shinigamis retomaron la posición de inicio.

Los shinais chocaron y antes de que Rukia pudiera hacer algo Shuuhei ya había colocado un golpe de men sobre la shinigami.

San

Rukia volvió a la posición de inicio y se inclino delante de Hisagi en señal de respeto. Hisagi hizo lo mismo.

Hemos terminado por hoy Kuchiki.

Arigatou gosai masu Hisagi-san, Rukia se quito el men y lo cargaba a la altura de su cintura; el chico también se estaba quitando su armadura ceremoniosamente para tan solo quedar en el keiko-gi.

Eto Hisagi-san me preguntaba si querías unirte conmigo para la hora del almuerzo.

Hisagi se mostraba serio como siempre, había ocasiones en las que Rukia encontraba cierto parecido entre Hisagi y Byakuya, ambos siempre anteponen el deber y las reglas a su vida personal.

Kyokai Kuchiki-san, será un placer tomar el bento contigo.

La chica de ojos violáceos escondió la felicidad que invadía su ser, usualmente ella era la que hablaba acerca de la academia shinigami, sus problemas en el entrenamiento y Hisagi se dedicaba a corregirlos. Rara vez hablaban de cosas más profundas, aunque los shinigamis sentían que de alguna manera eran muy parecidos, chicos huérfanos sobreviviendo en los lugares más bajos del Rukongai.

Entonces ¿te veo después de mi reunión con la asociación de mujeres shinigami en la mansión Kuchiki?

Hai Kuchiki-san

Rukia detuvo su paso para escuchar a Shuuhei. ¿Asociación de mujeres shinigami?

Si Ise fukutaichou me invito ayer así que me siento contenta y honrada al ser tomada en cuenta.

Omedeto Kuchiki-san

Rukia dejo el dojo de entrenamiento del escuadrón número 9 con una extraña sensación, sabía que Hisagi entendía a la chica del Rukongai, más que a la noble.

* * *

Rukia entraba nerviosa en la biblioteca central, la reunión iba a estar plagada de mujeres importantes como Unohana Retsu y Soi Fon taichous del cuarto y el segundo escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu, Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Matsumoto Rangiku y Kusajishi Yachiru respectivas fukutaichous de las divisiones 4, 8, 12, 10 y 11. Viéndolo desde ese punto ¿qué hacia una chica que ni siquiera era un tercer lugar en su escuadrón en una reunión de este calibre?

Rukia entro con paso decidido, si algo bien había aprendido es que nunca debía mostrar inseguridad ni miedo ante las situaciones desconocidas o como Renji le diría Rukia tienes que enfrentar tus miedos.

En el lugar solo se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto, tomando una siesta debajo de una mesa, Rukia hizo un poco de ruido lo cual provoco que la fukutaichou del decimo escuadrón se levantara.

Ahh Kuchiki-san qué bueno que decidiste unirte a nosotras, la joven de cabellos naranjas se sentaba y miraba a Rukia.

Arigatou Matsumoto-fukutaichou

Rangiku soltó una carcajada ante la formalidad que tenía Rukia.

Estar con Hisagi-san y tu nii-sama te han convertido en una persona muy formal Kuchiki-san. ¿Por que no solo me dices Rangiku-san al igual que todas?

Rukia asintió y tomó asiento.

Kuchiki-san ¿has molestado a Shuuhei?

No Rangiku-san

Bueno pues deberías Hisagi-kun es divertidísimo cuando se enoja sobre todo cuando le llamas Shuuhei-sensei.

Rukia sonrió tenuemente no se imaginaba a Hisagi perdiendo el control por ese tipo de cosas.

Es igual de divertido después de unas 3 botellas de sake. O cuando lo miro fijamente y no sabe dónde meterse.

Rukia seguía pensando en todas esos detalles que no conocía de Shuuhei.

Y supongo que no has notado lo sexy que se le ve ese tatuaje con el número 69 en la cara.

¿Nani?

Vamos Kuchiki-san no negaras que Hisagi Shuuhei es uno de los shinigamis más guapos que pertenecen al gottei 13, eres la envidia de muchas de las féminas de por aquí, vives con el príncipe de sakura Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisagi Shuuhei es tu instructor personal ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Ise Nanao en ese momento ingresaba a la biblioteca.

Que sea tratada con respeto, igualdad, dignidad y…

Rangiku interrumpía a Nanao.

Vamos Nanao no seas aguafiestas, sobre todo tú que trabajas con Kyouraku Taichou, brincos diera yo porque mi Taichou fuera la mitad de divertido que él.

No tienes remedio Rangiku-san no le haga caso Kuchiki-donno.

El resto de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis llegaba a su reunión.

Kusajishi Yachiru iniciaba la presentación formal de Rukia.

Chappy-chan ¿tienes algún dulce?

* * *

Saliendo de la reunión Rukia se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki, ordeno que prepararan un almuerzo sencillo para dos personas.

Al poco rato Shuuhei llego a la mansión Kuchiki, los sirvientes lo llevaron al salón que Rukia y eventualmente Byakuya utilizaban como comedor y lo dejaron solo.

Segundos más tarde Rukia corría a la misma habitación.

Mil disculpas Hisagi-san pero tenía que supervisar que todo estuviera tal y como lo pedí.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a traer las charolas con los alimentos y 4 tazones que contenían ramen y gohan.

Kuchiki-san esto huele muy bien.

Arigatou Hisagi-san yo prepare la mayoría de las cosas.

Hisagi se quedo sorprendido porque la mayoría de las cosas tenían motivos de chappy el conejo lo cual a simple vista las hacían menos apetitosas, especialmente los onigiris rellenos de salmón.

Eto Rukia-chan ¿Qué es esto?

Es chappy el conejo, mi personaje favorito.

Hisagi mostraba la misma cara de perturbación que la mayoría de las personas alrededor de Rukia al saber su obsesión por un personaje infantil.

Rukia ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Seguro que si Hisagi-kun

¿Por qué te adoptaron en el clan Kuchiki?

Pues dicen que es por mi gran parecido con la difunta esposa de mi nii-sama

Oee así que Kuchiki taichou tiene un interés...

No Byakuya me trata como si fuera su hermana menor.

Es un cambio radical para una chica del Inuzuri ¿cierto?

Rukia miro directamente a los ojos de Shuuhei tratando de descifrar el enigma que representaban. Al parecer era simpatía y comprensión.

Para mí lo fue una vez que comencé a venir al Sereitei.

Hisagi-kun ¿puedo preguntarte porque te convertiste en shinigami?

Cuando era pequeño un hollow atacó a mis amigos, así que fui el único que lo enfrento, no tome en cuenta que era más fuerte que nosotros así que también me capturo para comerme, un grupo de shinigamis me ayudo entre ellos Tousen Taichou, obviamente me aterrorice y comencé a llorar del miedo que me provoco dicha experiencia, así que uno de ellos me pregunto mi nombre; me dijo que Hisagi Shuuhei era un nombre de una persona fuerte y valiente. Lo que más recuerdo de ese shinigami era el tatuaje del número 69 en su abdomen, desde ese momento se convirtió en mi héroe y en mi determinación para volverme más fuerte y proteger a los demás de los hollow.

¿Por eso tienes el tatuaje del 69?

Hai y tú Rukia ¿Por qué decidiste ser shinigami?

Mi vida en Inuzuri tampoco fue fácil, crecí con una comunidad de huérfanos, robando y sobreviviendo como podíamos en situaciones tan precarias Renji era uno de los chicos con los que solía vivir. Un día que caminábamos por las calles del Rukongai sentí un reiatsu muy fuerte lo cual provoco que me cayera al piso. Renji trato de asistirme, pero cuando la persona que poseía dicho reiatsu se presento ante nosotros Renji también se desvaneció, el shinigami se ocupo de nosotros incluso nos dio su obento y nos dijo que éramos unos jóvenes muy fuertes para haber soportado su reiatsu de esa manera.

Desde ese entonces Renji y yo vimos la salida perfecta para todas nuestras carencias y eso era convertirnos en shinigamis, así que desde ese día en adelante comenzamos a entrenar para volvernos más fuertes.

Hisagi comenzaba a tener un sentimiento de admiración hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, a pesar de su tamaño y su aparente debilidad física, Rukia Kuchiki era por mucho una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido desde que llego a la Soul Society.

* * *

**N/A:** men, kote y dou son tres de los 4 golpes que se utilizan en Kendo, tambien se le llama men al casco que se utiliza con la armadura en los combates de kendo.

El men es el golpe en la cabeza

el kote es el golpe en las manos generalmente las muñecas

el Dou es el golpe en el costillar de lado derecho

Cabe mencionar que en los combates de kendo gana el equipo que logre 4 de 5 victorias posibles o el primero que logre conectar algun punto

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: a Euphrasie Elessar y jessy moon 15 por sus reviews.**


End file.
